Beginners Guide
This is the Beginners Guide to Everybody's RPG. You can play this game on Android and iOS. This guide should get you going and help you climb to floor 500 and beat that Evil Dragon Boss. The rest is up to you. The game is an Idle fantasy game where you climb floors and beat stronger and stronger mobs and bosses. The game starts off simple and gets complex in the end game. Development is still on going and new features are still in development. The Goal of this beginners guide is to get you to floor 500. I've listed a bunch of basic questions you might have below. You start off with 5 heroes given to you in the tutorial. Kift the knight being the strongest of the heroes. You are given a lot of gems/jewels to buy new heroes. You'll have to increase your strength a lot (1 million battle power) to beat that dragon. So upgrade your armor, weapons, and get some good heroes! Basic Questions 10 Steps To Getting To Floor 500 # Upgrade your weapons! You can buy materials with gold in the bag store. You can make better weapons with synthesis. This will boost your power the most of anything to help you keep climbing! # Upgrade your armor for your Kift if you want to keep him on your team. He is your best hero you got for free. If you make his armor strong too, he can get you to floor 300 easy. Upgrade your first line of heroes armor first as they take most of the damage. # Buy more heroes. You can buy any gem/jewel hero and get them to max stats, so don't worry about buying just the 2000 gem characters. But the sooner you get your heroes to max stats, the more powerful they are. # Promote your heroes to higher star levels. Your Kift is 2 stars. Which means he is 2x as powerful as anyone else on your team. To promote your heroes, you need to farm rare materials from dungeons and save up money. Go to hero, double click on the hero you want to promote, and click the promote button to see what you need to promote that hero. # Upgrade your runes. They apply to all nine of your heroes, so its like doing 1 upgrades instead of 1 every time you upgrade it. Look for attack, vitality, and defense runes early on. # Don't spend gold on skills. They don't make a big difference early on. # Play PVP all the time, you earn honor points which can be used to increase a stat called power level. Which makes your investment in silver quests even better. # Do Silver Quests and use that silver to upgrade your heroes stats temporarily on that run. # Rebirth all the time. It allows you to earn rebirth points which give permanent boosts to your hero stats. # Have Fun! What Is the World Map? The world map is where you can see other players climbing the floors who are in your server. You will have around 20-50 people there and those folks can help you take on world dungeons in teams of 4. There are 13 world dungeons that give rare loot, rare upgrade materials, etc. You will also find vendors, material farmers who put stuff in your warehouse and a mine you can invest in after you reach floor 500. How do I get more Heroes? The game has over 50 heroes right now in 9 classes and more will be added soon-ish. You go to the hero tab and click on the helmet on the top left which gives a list of the heroes starting with the ones you already own. Each category is stored by how much they cost from cheap to expensive in (jewels). As of this patch, all heroes can be upgraded to max stats in the end, so pick whoever looks coolest for the class you want. What are the Best Starting Heroes? The Knight the game gives you to start with who is already upgraded to 2 Stars is your strongest hero. If you max out the armor and weapons to Rank A + 5, you will be able to climb near 500 just with that. I think any class you buy will help you get closer to beating the dragon. The best choices currently like early game is more knights and mages. How do I get more Gems/Jewels? Everyday you get a scaling reward of gems that increase for every day you login consecutively. Log on and check your mail to get them. In addition to buying it from the shop and getting achievements, all players get gems whenever there is a big update where they pause the game. Also, players are rewarded at the end of each day and season for participating in PVP. Where should I spend my Jewels/Gems? There are so many stores in this game, it can be confusing. You can use your Jewels/gems and spend them on these things: # Buying Heroes in the Hero Tab. # Upgrading Heroes who aren't Max Stats, to Max Stats status. If you buy a 2000 jewel/gem hero. It is already maxed out. # There is a vendor on the world store who sales stuff everyday and sometimes the deals are good. You can spend jewels and gold there. # You can craft potions that can help you beat world dungeons. # You can spend gems after floor 500 and invest in a mine to generate more gold. # You can upgrade your inventory slots in the bag menu. # You can upgrade your rune slots in the bag menu. # You can upgrade your artifact slots in the artifact menu. # You can upgrade your kingdom warehouse inventory in the world map menu. # You can auto-level up your heroes for 20 jewels from the silver coin quests. # You can buy rare artifacts. # Finally there is a gem/jewel store on the last tab on the right. How do I get gold? Every time you clear a level, you will get a small amount of gold, around 100. In addition to that, you can also buy gold using gems in the Gem Shop. When you clear a level you didn't cleared before (a new level) you get around 500. Where should I spend my gold? The main place you should spend your gold on between floor 1 and 100 is upgrading your weapon and armor for your heroes. There are special skills that each hero have that require gold but the investment is so high, it isn't worth it to upgrade that early. You can also use your gold to promote your heroes if you have the rare materials needed to promote them. This can boost your stats a lot but you might have to buy the rare materials with gems/jewels or get lucky while doing regular dungeons. Focus your money first on the top Damage dealer which is usually Kift if you don't buy a new hero. Get his weapon upgraded as soon as you can. You upgrade weapons and armors by going to the bag menu. Clicking on the item and clicking reinforce. It will show you the two materials you need to upgrade and a probability of it being successful. If you don't have the materials, you can click the plus button to buy them with gold. Once your weapon is strong. Focus on your armor to stay alive longer. If you want to upgrade to an even stronger weapon, you can use synthesis to create a new stronger weapon or armor. Here is the link to the Synthesis page to understand how to do it. What are World Dungeons? There are 13 world dungeons where you fight big bosses with 3 other teams of 9 heroes. These world dungeons can give you rare armor/weapons, and rare upgrade materials. You can use potions you can craft to buff your heroes for the fight. You can only do world dungeons once every 3 days per boss. Tip: '''Do not use World Map Dungeon Reset Ticket until you can beat all World Bosses. '''What and where is the Mine? Upon completing stage 500 a new feature called the mine is unlocked. It can be accessed from the World Map Menu right above the second world boss. The mine will generate gold and ores online and only gold offline. There are three miners which cost 100, 200, and 500 gems respectively. After the initial unlock with gems it takes gold to upgrade the miners. The money you get back isn't that great unless you play for a long time. The main reason for the mine is to farm rare ores to use to create materials to upgrade Rank s + 30 gear. What is the point of PVP? PVP is a great way of earning gems/jewels and the only way of earning Honor points at the current moment. Your win/lose ratio doesn't matter. You just want to pvp as much as possible as every 5 wins gets your 30 gems. There are daily and weekly ranking rewards too. You start off on beginners pvp until you get to floor 300. Daily rewards can range from 100 jewels/gems and honor points to 1000 jewels/honor points for expert pvp. See the Honor Points question on what to do with honor points. How do I get Rare Materials to Promote my heroes to 5 Stars? Promoting your hero can make a big difference in your power but getting the rare materials is hard. You can farm the rare materials from the regular dungeons which is located on the pvp tab. There are 3 different rare materials: ancient stone, dragon hearts and soul of the dead. As you beat each dungeon, the probability of getting the rare material will go up, so keep beating those dungeons! Sometimes on the world map, the vendor has a sale on the rare materials for 1500 gems/jewels. You can always buy 10 rare materials for 1000 gems/jewels in the bag store. To see what you need to promote your hero, go to the hero tab and double click on the hero. Find the promote button and see what it needs to get to the next level. You also get new skills when you get to Star 3 and Star 5. Some of the best skills are when you get a hero to Star 5. Tip: Be patient and wait for rare materials to appear on sale, while waiting farm the required gold. How Do I Upgrade My Armor And Weapons And Accessories? Go to the bag menu. Click on the weapon or armor you want to upgrade. Click on reinforce and it will list what you need. You can buy it with gold if you don't have it. What’s that Stupid Face on my Screen? The portrait you see on your screen is the reigning champion of the (Season PvP). You can change your settings so that it only shows it when you are able to get honor points. See next question. How do I get more Honor Points? Look at the question about PVP. Honor points are used to upgrade how many dungeon tickets you have. How many pvp tickets you have and a stat called power up level which can boost your stats more via silver coins for that run. Should I Upgrade Power Level Up? Yes. At Level 6, You get a 20% boost to stats for free via silver quests. At Level 12 you get a 35% boost. This will allow you to climb to more floors, get more gems/jewels, more gold and rarer drops. What are Runes and What are the Best Early Game Ones? Runes are stones with stats on them that you can equip that all your party members get that stat. The game gives you two to start out with and the runes start dropping on floors 400+. Upgrade runes is one of the fastest ways to increase your stats of your whole team. The best runes early game are ones that have vitality, attack, and physical defense stats on it. Upgrade those first. How do I change My Name/Photo? Look the top right and click on the button the bring down the menu. Click on the face and you will see your profile. Click on your photo to change it. You can change your name a second time for 500 gems/jewels. First time is free when you do beginners pvp in tutorial. What are the Silver Quests All About? This is something you can tap away at to get silver coins to use to temporary boost the stats of your party. You start off doing a simple fishing needle quest and go on from there. What is Rebirth all about? Rebirth means you start from floor 1 again. If you increased your stats via silver quests, it will go back to zero again. The benefit of rebirth is grinding gold is a lot faster on lower floors and you get something called rebirth points which you can invest in your heroes to provide small boosts in stats on a permanent basis. When Should I Rebirth? The most efficient way to farm both gold and rebirth is to rebirth around 1/3 your total max floor. You should start noticing it taking longer and longer for your heroes to beat each floor. So gold slows down. Around 1/3 the way in, you start making less gold per min then if you just rebirth. You get more rebirth points the higher you go but the amount of time getting there isn't worth it unless you are making a full run to try to beat your max floor level. What’s the best Pay To Win Packages I can buy? * Daily Package B for 30d $9: 400 gems + 20 honor points for 30d (get 12000 gems and 600 honor over 1 month) * Medium/Expensive $26: 3x Speed for 28 days General Tips # 3x speed is worth watching an Ad for. # Don’t waste upgrade stones on regular armor and weapons. It is more effective to reinforce to +5 pieces of equipment. Save upgrade stones for jewelry. # You can save extra equipment and runes in the second layout button.